


The Life and Times of Luna Deathrail Howlowitz

by Insomination, Scalene_Waffles



Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/F, OC Funtimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalene_Waffles/pseuds/Scalene_Waffles
Summary: You know she's Meena's daughter because she's sweet, she can bake, and is kind of shy. You know she's Ash's daughter because her middle name's Deathrail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I, Insomination, have already posted this chapter in my own collection of Meenash drabbles. But Scalene_Waffles and I have been doing so much story-building for this character, Scalene had the brilliant idea to put it all in one place.

Ash used to not see why people told some stories by saying “The day started out like any other.” No shit. You didn’t go base jumping that morning?  
But looking back now, she understood, because it is impressive that something so life-changing could happen on just another day. Practice at the theater had gone well, and everyone was heading home. Ash would normally drive back to their place with Meena, but today was nice and they needed groceries so she decided to take a stroll and stop by the market nearby, enjoying the sun and breeze. Meena would meet her back at the house.  
She was just around the corner from the shop when her ear caught the noise. The softest whimper she’d ever heard. If there had been any other noise at the time, she would have missed it, but the street was clear, no one was shouting, and even the wind was calm. Slowly, she made her way down the alley she thought it had come from. She stepped lightly, worrying about some sort of mugging trap until she heard it again, further ahead to the left. Approaching the source, she saw two fuzzy ears poking out of a dirty box, no bigger than a loaf of bread. Leaning down, she flipped back one of the flaps and her heart broke immediately. Inside the box was a little wolf cub no older than two, curled up and shivering.   
“Oh. Hey there little…girl. What happened? Who left you out here?”  
The pup, of course, did not respond. Looking for some sort of note, or ID, or anything proved fruitless, so Ash made a snap decision.

“Hey Meena! I’m home!”  
“And we…uh…have a guest.”  
“Oh?” Meena asked, walking out into the entryway. There, she was greeted with the sight of Ash holding a box of tiny wolf baby.  
“I’m sorry Meen. But she was just out on the street, in some alley! I couldn’t leave her! And look at her belly, I bet she hasn’t eaten in days!”  
“It’s Ok Ash. I understand. We’ll clean her up and house her for a while. Until we find her parents.”  
“Yeah. Until then.”

As it turned out, having a child around was a lot more difficult than Ash had imagined. After a good night of rest, they agreed that Ash would stay home and keep an eye on the baby (or Temporary House Guest, as Ash was calling her), while Meena would head in and explain everything.   
This was not a great idea for Ash.  
Bath time was a nightmare. ‘Temp’ may have been small, but she had an iron grip that nearly got Ash drowned in the tub. But Temp got clean regardless. Next was feeding, which didn’t work either. Ash’s finite patience was pushed to the breaking point when Temp refused to eat anything, and instead decided to paint the walls with her food. Then came nap time, which at least Temp did calmly and quietly. But lunch time went the same as breakfast, and by the end of the day Ash knew she needed help with Temp if either of them were going to survive living together. The next day, she did the only thing she could think to do. She went to the Theater and begged Rosita for help. And, since Rosita was the Queen of all Moms, she agreed. After fainting from hearing what Ash did the day before, she sat Ash down and said “Alright. Parenting 101. Pay attention, there’s a test next Tuesday.”

And so, with much help from Rosita, and no small amount of help from Meena, Ash learned how to Mom. She still wasn’t perfect at it, like Rosita or Meena (she had a lot of adorable pictures saved of Meena and Temp for future albums), she got by. After all, this wasn’t permanent. They were going to find her another home eventually.

The day it all changed was really a day like any other. Ash was home with Temp playing with toys. The window was open, sun shining in onto the floor. Perfect snapshot of a domestic life. Little Temp wobbled around and slapped her foam centipede on the ground, laughing. She wobbled over and put her little paws on Ash’s face, and Ash couldn’t help but giggle a bit. Temp was so cute.  
“Hey there little lady. What’s on your mind?”  
“Ma…Ma…Mama!”

Meena came home that day to find Ash laying on the ground, Temp clutched tight in her arms. There were tears streaming down her face, but she had the biggest smile on Meena had ever seen.   
“Uh, Ash? Are you Ok?”  
“We can’t give her away Meena. We have to keep her. She’s ours now.”  
“Uhhh…why?”  
Sitting up, Ash turned Temp to face her and said “Can you do it again? Can you do it again my baby girl?”  
“Mama!”


End file.
